


A Queen Stands By Her King

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: After the nightclub job, Logan confronts Ellie, Colt needs to drop the car (but gets distracted), and Ellie needs to finish her calculus homework for crying out loud.





	A Queen Stands By Her King

She tiptoed around the shop for days, days of being on edge, of having to check every room before she entered to see if he was there. Days of creeping into the bedroom after he was asleep and sliding out before he woke up. Days.

Apparently, those days had come to an end as Ellie froze in the doorway. She thought she was safe to sneak away from her calculus homework, thought that everyone had left, but apparently she was wrong as Logan was standing on the shop floor, leaning against his GT, staring at her expectantly.

“Hi, Ellie.”

Crap.

“Hi.”

He raised his eyebrows at her. 

She stared back. He knew he had her and she couldn’t exactly walk away now. She hung her head and plodded into the room.

“Logan, I am so-”

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?”

She winced at the thunder in his voice. Not the most auspicious start. “I am so sorry.”

“What in the world were you thinking?” He folded his arms over his chest, voice quieter but no less dangerous. “I don’t expect anything different from that idiot but Ellie? You?!?”

She sighed. “This wasn’t exactly how I wanted you guys to find out.”

“Find out?” Logan’s eyes were blazing, anger radiating through her. “Find out that you completely forgot that you were minutes away from being murdered?”

She had to breath through her nose, calm her nerves. “I completely forgot about the earpiece-”

“You could have been-”

“I meant to tell you before-” The guilt had been heavy in her gut for days and it all started pouring out of her mouth as she walked over to stand next to him. “I just-”

Logan stopped her with a hand on her arm. “Ellie, stop.”

She bit her lip, close to tears. Logan had become one of her best friends, her closest confidants. She didn’t know if fighting with Riya hurt this bad.

“Ellie, what do you think I’m upset about?”

“Colt. And me.”

He rolled his eyes. “I mean, he is punching way above his weight here and I have no idea what you see in him but I’m not mad about that.”

She blinked at him. “You’re not?”

“Not as long as you’re happy.” His arm wound around her shoulder, pulling her close. “But if you want me to come up with reasons why he doesn’t deserve you, I could come up with a list for you.”

“Logan…”

“Really, it wouldn’t be hard.” He tilted his head. “I can think of nine off the top of my head, but I’m sure once I start-”

“Logan!” She smiled widely, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. “I’m happy, I promise. Like, really happy.”

“Good.” He ducked his head to cuff her forehead with hers. “But if something happens, I’m pretty sure I won’t forget the list.”

“Loooogan….” She dropped her head to his shoulder. “I just didn’t want you to find out like that.”

“Uhhh….” He grimaced. “You guys aren’t exactly subtle, you know that, right?”

“Huh?” She could feel the blush starting to stain her cheeks.

“Even Toby knew there was something going on between you two and he doesn’t pay attention to anything that doesn’t have at least 350 horsepower that can hit 0 to 60 in 3.5 seconds.”

“Wait. You already knew?”

“Troublemaker, everyone already knew.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “Colt actually stops glaring at everyone when you’re around.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…. and Ximena walked in on you guys making out in the backseat of the Aylesbury.”

Her blush was in full-bloom. She could even feel the heat in her ears.

“Wait, then what were you mad about?!?”

“What am I mad about!?!” His mouth dropped open. “Maybe the fact that you guys decided that it was a great idea to hook up in an alleyway while on the run from a murderous gang you just stole a car from?”

“Oh. That.”

“Yeah. _That_.” He shook his head. “Not only was it stupid, but I’m the one who sent you in there. How do you think I would have felt if something happened to you?”

Her head dropped to her chest. She didn’t even think of that. 

He cuffed her chin. “You’re the smart one, Troublemaker.”

“I know.” She sighed. She had been the smart one but now? Running with criminals? Probably not the crowning achievement for her CV. Having sex in alleyways? Now that she was away from Colt’s heat and hands and eyes, looking through her as if he could see every single thing that made her tick, made her weak in the knees? Now she could admit that it wasn’t smart.

But she couldn’t exactly regret any of it.

He shrugged, leaning back against the car. “Love makes people do dumb things.”

Her mouth dropped as she watched his profile. She hadn’t exactly used that word, thought that word; but maybe, as she thought back to the look in Colt’s eyes when he saw her, the feel of his hands on her, the dip in her stomach when she thought of him, maybe the word fit. “Yeah. It does.”

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. “I’m just glad you’re ok. Please don’t do that again.”

She squeezed him even closer, solid in her arms, his hands winding around her back. She was about to pull away, to thank him, to assure him that she would be fine, when the door to the shop opened and Colt and Mona walked in, voices low in a heated discussion.

She could see the moment when he looked up, when their eyes met; he was able to catch himself but she could see the slip in his step as he saw Logan’s arms around her.

She pulled back; she had nothing to be guilty about but, seeing the raised eyebrow, the smirk he threw her way, her cheeks flamed.

~~~~

“Hey.”

She knew who it was before he spoke, the arms winding possessively around her stomach, the lips on her neck a clear clue.

“Hi.” She sagged into his embrace as his lips traveled a path to her ear. She had just wanted to rest her eyes a minute and grab a water, take a break from the equations that were blurring before her eyes. The hands sliding down to cup her hipbones were definitely an added bonus. Maybe she needed to take more frequent breaks.

“Did you and your white knight make up?”

She elbowed him. “Would you stop.”

“I’m serious.” He nipped at her earlobe. “You’ve been avoiding him for days.”

She nodded, turning her head so she could face him. This close, she could only see his profile, let her eyes linger down the eyebrow, the cheekbone, the lips. She had to think for a second to remember the thread of the conversation. “Yeah. We talked.”

“Good.”

She smirked. “Seriously? You two hate each other.”

“Yeah.” He slid his hand into the pocket of her skirt. “But I like you more.”

She ducked her head, unable to hide the chuckle. “Idiot.”

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”

“You are.” She reached up to cup his cheeks, turn his head so she could press her lips to his, her brain repeating Logan’s words. _Love makes people do dumb things_. As she melted into him, as his hands slid down her body to skate over sensitive skin, she knew she would never want to stop doing dumb things.

She pressed him closer and he walked her backwards, pulling her so he could push her against the pool table, lifting her so he could slot between her thighs. His eyes traced down her face to her neck and she rolled her eyes; he was staring at the hickie he left, a remnant of their nightclub escape when he had melted her to mush, a boneless mass utterly pliant under his touch. He thumbed the bruise, almost faded, a hint of a shadow remaining, and she sucked a breath through her teeth, his touch sparking a zing up her spine.

He grinned, _possessive bastard_ , and pulled her into kiss her, lips turning her to mush all over again. He had just started kissing down her jawline when her eyes shot open.

“Wait, Colt. Don’t you have to drop the car tonight?” His lips traveled lower, mapping her collarbone, lower as a high whine slipped out of her throat.

His reply was more breath than noise, vibration tingling against her skin, making her toes curl. “We have seven minutes.” Her legs twitched, reflexively pulling him closer, holding him in place against her.

“You keep going and you’re not gonna make it.”

“Do you doubt what I can do in seven minutes?” His tongue trailed even lower, sliding to the hem of her shirt, lower. Her hand flew to his hair and still his tongue continued lower. She couldn’t stop the pleas from falling from her lips and still he continued lower and lower and lower until she forgot all about calculus homework, could only think about whatever equation could calculate the odds that two people would find each other, escape death together, and maybe find love in the break room of an auto body shop. 

Math aside, she would never doubt what he could do in seven minutes again.


End file.
